


On a Dull, Dark, and Soundless Day in Autumn

by sympernatural



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, BAMF Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Light Angst, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Yamaguchi Tadashi, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympernatural/pseuds/sympernatural
Summary: -Slow Updates!-Basically: This is an AU where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are not childhood friends. Volleyball is more of an outside of school activity, a lot of the characters go to the same school, and, oh by the way, there's a band. Enjoy :)[ WARNING ]Some of the characters may be a bit out of character. I apologize.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

"God, can you get anymore loud?"  
"Hey! That's no way to talk to your senpai!"  
"Literally, shut your damn mouth."  
Tsukishima groaned, as Bokuto threw his arm over the taller boys shoulders.  
"You're going to spill your hot chocolate."  
Akaashi pointed out, as Bokuto jumped away from Tsukishima, fumbling with his cup, in an almost comedical fashion. Kuroo, the other loud mouth in their little group, began to howl with laughter as Bokuto gave him the finger. This caused Akaashi to glare at him, considering they were in public and supposed to be setting an example.  
Tsukishima sipped at his luke warm chai tea latte while letting out one of his signature sighs. The group of four each had warm drinks in their cups, as they walked down the street, and away from the cafe they just came from. It was the being of autumn, so it wasn't so cold that they began drinking their hot drinks as soon as they got them in their hands, but it was still chilly enough to not drink iced coffees anymore. (Unless you were Sugawara. His gay ass gets iced coffee no matter the weather)  
The group walked down the sidewalk. Wearing jeans, sweatshirts, and hoodies. The perfect fashion for this type of weather. So whenever Tsukishima looked up, and his eye caught tanned caramel skin, specifically legs, covered in freckles, his interest was immediately peaked. Dragging his eyes up the person he noted what they were wearing. Platform Birkenstock style sandals with gold-ish copper straps, white socks with the nike logo on the hem, a short white tennis skirt, some off white shirt that had the red logo of some obscure band on it, an oversized cream colored corduroy jacket, and a silk red colored scarf. Layered over the clothes were a couple of gold necklaces with jewels and charms at the end (one being of the nike logo), and the stranger also wore gold rings that also had jewels on them. Tsukishima might of assumed the person was a girl at first glance, due to their skirt, but immediately scratched that thought upon seeing the pin that said "He/Him Pronouns Please" on their beige backpack, that hung over one shoulder, like it was something the boy had to politely beg for people to respect when they should automatically respect it.  
Tsukishima noted they had a small black notepad in their grip as well as a phone with an astrology case on it.  
"Someone's staring."  
Akaashi noted, as Bokuto and Kurro "Ooo"'d and made kissing noises in the background. Tsukishima scowled at them, and went back to examining the person. Upon seeing their face Tsukishima was immediately hit with a sense of familiarity. The boy had very strong yet soft features. His cheeks were soft, but he has a strong pointed chin and jawline. His nose has a flat bridge and tip, but from the side has a greek shape. His eyes are an oval shape and are dark grey in color. His lips are heart shaped, and his bottom lip his fuller then his top his lip. Tsukishima notes how he bites his bottom lip in what seems like frustration. His blush covered cheeks are dotted in freckles like a night sky, and his eye brows are furrowed as he stares down at his phone. His messy hair is pulled behind one of his ears into a low ponytail, while the rest is in his face, and is dark green in color. A great contrast to his dark tanned skin. Something specific Tsukishima notes is that he has two nose piercings on the same nostril; a stud and ring, and a barely visible tattoo behind his ear; a star.  
"Dude, come on, the staring is getting creepy."  
Bokuto notes before the realization hits Tsukishima, and he holds his hand up to Bokuto, affectedly silencing him.  
"I follow him on instagram,"  
Tsukishima notes, pulling his phone out of his pocket, as Kurro raised an eyebrow at him with his familiar Cheshire Cat smile. Tsukishima nodded as he scrolled through his instagram,  
"Yeah his username is,"  
Tsukishima flushed slightly,  
"yama.cutie and he has about 500K followers."  
Bokuto looked over Tsukishimas shoulder, at his phone, wolf whistling.  
"Wow Tsukishima, had no clue you had a thing for twink-"  
Before he could finished Tsukishima elbowed him in the stomach, exhaling out of his nose. Tsukishima continued to scroll through the boys instagram, who's name he remembered was Tadashi, as Kuro and Akaashi watched him over his shoulder.  
"Wow, he's pretty cute-"  
"Excuse me?"  
A quiet yet confident voice called from in front of them. All the boys, including Bokuto who was holding his stomach and kneeling over in pain, turned to look at the owner of the voice.(In a comedical fashion; might I add)  
The boy standing in front of them jumped slightly, before locking eyes with Tsukishima.  
"I'm...sorry for bothering you?"  
Tadashi said, unsure of how to read Tsukishimas true neutral expression.  
"Hmph."  
Tsukishima grunted out, as Kurro slapped him on the back, laughing dramatically. Tsukishima winced turning to glare at Kurro, as Tadashi held back his laughter; letting a little stream of air come out of his nose.  
"You're no bother at all!"  
Kurro smiled charmisatically, doing his signature cat-like smile, as Tsukishima rolled his eyes.  
"Could I get help with directions,"  
Tadashi asked. When Tsukishima looked back at the shorter boy he was met with the sight of said boy looking him directly in the eyes. Up close Tsukishima could tell that Tadashis eyes were, in fact, not a dark grey, but a dull green. They reminded him of the dull and dark day that they were having today.  
"I need help finding this specific grocery store. My family is vegan and eats organic and-"  
As Tadashi spoke the words went into one of Tsukishimas ears and out the other. All he heard was nothingness as he watched Tadashi's lips move. Even though it was a soundless autumn day, he noted that Tadashi didn't seem to care, and talked a hell of a lot. Finally Tsukishima felt like Tadashi had talked enough, and cut Tadashi off.  
"How are you lost?"  
Tsukishima got straight to the point, feeling the judgmental stares of his gay ass friends, who were clearly swooning at hearing Tadashi talk. Tadashi paused for a moment, before his cheeks flushed; making him look red due to the fact he was wearing tons of blush, and then smiled,  
"I'm trying to find St. Olive Avenue."  
Tadashi confessed, as Tsukishima nodded, and moved closer to him. He pointed over the much shorter boys head, and down the street.  
"You're going to want to walk back about three blocks, then once you see the Vineyard Park across the street, you're going to take a right and walk for two more blocks. By then you'll be on St. Olive Avenue and the store you want should be diagonal to you from the left."  
Tadashi nodded as Tsukishima spoke, and as he finished Tadashi turned towards him and began speaking again. He was thanking him as he went on tangents as he spoke. Tsukishima felt himself slowly becoming irritated. (That's a lie; he was quickly becoming irritated)  
"Jesus-"  
Tsukishima grumbled, as Bokuto, Kurro, Akaashi, snapped their gazes towards him, glaring at him; already predicting he was going to say some fuck ass shit to the cute ass femboy in front of them.  
"Shut up Tadashi."  
Bokuto and Kurros jaws dropped, as Akaashi turned to walk away, deciding to pretend he didn't know this tall blonde bimbo. Bokuto and Kurro immediately intervened trying to apologize for their friends actions, before Tadashi interrupted them.  
"Oh! That's where I know you from. Your name is Tsuu..Tsuukk..Tsukk-eye..?"  
"Tsukishima."  
He interrupted the freckled boy, who quickly nodded his head with glee.  
"Yeah! From instagram! I clearly can't say your name though, so I'll just call you.."  
The boy paused for a second. Tsukishima was going to tell him to shut up again, but immediately shut up when Tadashi said what he said,  
"Tsukki! Oh I'm rambling again, sorry Tsukki! I'll see you around!"  
Tadashi waved at the group, before he was walking down the street, without paying them any mind. Tsukishima felt his face flush, as Bokuto and Kurro snickered,  
"Oh Tsukki!!"  
They teased him, as Tsukishima glared at them.  
"At least you don't have to worry about seeing him again,"  
Akaashi commented, taking a sip of his, now cold, coffee,  
"He lives a few states over right? It's unlikely you'll ever see him again."  
Tsukishima glanced back at Akaashi, ignoring the other twos laughter, as he simply nodded.  
Akkashi was right. This would probably be the only time he saw the cute boy from instagram. On this dull, dark, and soundless day in Autumn.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun with fashion designs in this fic. This is the first time I've written a fanfic in a while that I actually enjoy writing. Please comment if you are reading this, I want to know if people are enjoying it.

"Aww is the King mad?"  
Tsukishima teased, as Kageyama stood over his desk, seething. Hinata stood behind his boyfriend, well, not really his boyfriend. It was pretty obvious though. Those two were always a pair; anytime you see Kageyama you are very likely to see Hinata as well. If you called them boyfriends, however, it was likely they'd both get flustered.  
Anytime Tsukishima brought up the fact they might be gay and pining after eachother he was usually met with the response that since neither of them dressed nice it was unlikely they were gay. That was a stereotype that Tsukishima hated. How were gay people even supposed to dress? Flamboyant? What did that even mean? Before Tsukishima could respond to Hinata, who was now backing up his boyfriend; which only made Kageyama even more irritated, their Geometry teacher walked in. Everyone slowly made their way to their seats, but were, however, still pretty rowdy. It had only been 2 weeks since school started, so no one really took anything seriously yet.  
Tsukishima acknowledged the fact his teacher was speaking, but he had his hand resting against one ear; as a way to hide the fact he had one of his AirPods in.  
"Oh he's totally gay."  
"I hope not he's super cute."  
"Yeah, but look at the way he dresses."  
Tsukishima heard a pair of girls behind him speaking. Raising an eyebrow he looked forward towards the front of the class. His jaw dropped at what he saw.  
"This is our new student. Tadashi Mi-"  
"Yamaguchi. It's Tadashi Yamaguchi."  
The teacher seemed surprised for a moment, before nodding.  
"My apologizes. Tadashi Yamaguchi."  
Tadashi eyes scanned the classroom, and upon locking eyes with Tsukishima, he smiled slightly. Tsukishima noted his appearance. He looked a lot edgier than before. He wore a bright red turtleneck jumper under a black shirt that said "Guns N' Roses" on it. He wore plaid pants, that were ripped, and black platform converse as well as black fingerless gloves. Tsukishima noticed that he had another tattoo of a rose on his knee and three x's along the side of his finger.  
That's when the realization hit Tsukishima that; Yes, people can in fact, dress gay. 

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"  
Tsukishima heard his teacher say, as Tadashi pulled his eyes away from Tsukishimas, and scanned them across the class.  
"Hi, my names Tadashi Yamaguchi. My pronouns are he/him, I moved here from a few states over, and I have a few hobbies. I paint, play bass guitar and sing, and play volleyball."  
It seemed that as Tadashi spoke he was reading from a flash card. Like he planned this. The girls behind Tsukishima swooned, as Tsukishima thought about the first time he met Tadashi. He couldn't get the guy to shut up before. Maybe that's why he chose to make his introduction short and sweet? 

As Tsukishima continued to be lost in thought he felt a presence in front of him. When he looked up he saw Tadashi placing his backpack in the empty seat in front of him. Tsukishima noted that his hair was messier than before, and was so long it could honestly count as a mullet. Tadashi turned to look at Tsukishima, flashing him a bright smile, that could rival the sun.  
"Hi Tsukki."  
Tadashi whispered, before turning to face his-no- their teacher. Tsukishima felt his heart beat beginning to pick up, as he furrowed his eyebrows, and glared out the window. He needed this class to hurry and end so he could talk to Bokuto, Kurro, and Akaashi about this.


	3. Free Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to a cute ass TsukkiYama playlist when I wrote this

Tsukishima was beyond worried that the new freckled boy in his school would take a sudden liking to him, and follow him around. Luckily for him, however, people were too busy fawning over said boy that Tsukishima barely saw him all day. 

Kuroo pounded his fist on the table in the rec-room as Bokuto held his stomach; nearly doubling over in laughter. Akaashi simply watched them, sipping at his drink, as Kooru and Bokuto howled like hyenas.  
Kei saw the pair absolutely losing it and almost had the mind to just turn around and walk out of the room.

“Tsukishima! TSUKISHIMA!” 

Kuroo howled. It was too late now. He had to go over to the group. Taking long strides over he, reluctantly, sat down next to Akaashi. 

“WAIT-waitwaitwait- SHUT UP BITCH-“ 

Bokuto tried to calm down, slapping Kuroo who then simply fell over wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“ShshshsSHH!” 

Bokuto shushed Kuroo, holding his phone in one hand, as he dramatically flailed them. Kuroo went silent, biting his lip to contain his laughter. Bokuto presses his phone screen once more, as a voice on the phone screamed. 

“What the FUUCK- who the HeLl put the MUFFINS IN DA FREEZA-“ 

And just like that Bokuto and Kuroo were on the ground, crying their eyes out. 

“They’ve been laughing at that tiktok for the past ten minutes.” 

Akaashi informed Tsukishima, as said boy ran his hands over his face. 

“I actually had something important to tell them.” 

Tsukishima sighed out, as Akaashi glanced over at him. 

“What is it?” 

Akaashi asked, as Kei sighed, 

“Well, to start off, you were wrong-“ 

That seemed to pull both Kuroo and Bokuto out of their laughter, as they both sat up, raising an eyebrow at Tsukishima. 

“Hey! Watch yourself!” 

Bokuto threatened, as Tsukishima simply rolled his eyes. 

“That Yamaguchi guy, from Instagram, you guys remember him?” 

The group paused, looking at eachother with confused stares. They nodded slowly, as Tsukishima groaned in frustration, 

“Well he didn’t leave town...in fact, he’s right there.” 

Kei mumbled, pointing to the right corner of the room. There Tadashi was talking to Hinata, Lev, Nishinoya, and Tanaka. He was slightly flushed and looked as beautiful as the last time Tsukishima saw him. (Which, to be fair, was like..2 hours ago.) 

In contrast to his elegant features; the way Tadashi carried himself and spoke was absolutely clumsy. He hunched a bit when he stood, constantly rubbing his neck or playing with his hair, as he continued to speak on and on despite his stutter. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and he would constantly take a step back and look away whenever Hinata or Nishinoya got too close. 

“Wow..I don’t remember him being that cute.” 

Kuroo smirked, as Tsukishima glared at the older boy before he even had a chance to process what he was doing. 

“That’s because he’s wearing dark colors today. I think I’d prefer him in pastels.” 

Akaashi commented, taking another sip of his drink. Tsukishima groaned, holding the bridge of his nose in frustration, as Bokuto and Kuroo nodded, 

“I think he looks cute either way. However, I think him in my clothes would-“ 

Before Bokuto could finish his sentence Tsukishima clicked his tongue. 

“You guys sound like pervy old men. He’s probably my age you creeps.” 

Kei commented, a smirk finding its way to his lips, as he regained his composure. 

“Hey! Respect your elders glasses!”

Kuroo yelled in an outburst, as Bokuto jumped up from his seat, pointing an accusing finger at Kei, 

“Yeah! You little shit!” 

People around them laughed, used to the groups outbursts, caused by Tsukishimas comments. 

Yamaguchi found himself glancing at the group from where he stood in the room. He gently bit his lip as he took in Tsukishimas, who seemed irritated, features. He was really attractive. Strong, masculine, features that somehow made Tadashi dysphoric and flustered at the same time.   
He was pulled from his thoughts when the boy he was staring at locked eyes with him. His golden-brown eyes beautiful but emotionless.   
Tadashi felt a shiver run down his spin, as he turned away trying to surpress the surprised yelp that threatened to escape.


End file.
